Trust and Love
by thehalfdemonalchemist
Summary: In the epsiode where Rai first ran away what if Kimiko had offered to lethim float her over the lava. Would things have been different? Here is what I think wouldhave happened.


Title: Trust and Love Raimundo and Kimiko Oneshot 

Summary: In the epsiode where Rai first ran away what if Kimiko had offered to let him float her over the lava. Would things have been different? Here is what I think would have happened.

Disclaimer: I dont own Xiaolin Showdown.

"So who is it gonna be?" Raimundo asked his friends. It was his job to float someone across the lava to the small rock. He had a feeling that the others would not trust him.

Omi and Clay quickly hid, "I am sorry Raimundo you are just the only non-apprentice so..." Raimundo knew he was gonna say that. But then something shocked him. "I'll do it." Kimiko told them. She smilled an put her hand on Rai's shoulder. " Ready?" he felt himself blush when she touched him. "W..Why? The others dont want to." he was curious. " I trust you." with that she walked off Rai just stared at her. ' Wow she trusts me. I love her and she trusts me...well its a start.' he thought and walked over to where she was. "Alright now Raimundo, gentley lift Kimiko over to the rock." Master Fung instructed. He nodded.

He started to consintrate and wind started to form around Kimiko. She was half way there when Omi said, "Either Kimiko is to trusting or very foolish. He is the only one who has a chance of failing. Rai tried to block it out, 'come on dude, prove to them, prove it to her.' She was almost there when Omi laughed in his ear. Clay had just told him a joke. Rai lost his train of thought and Kimiko started to fall. "Rai help!" she screemed he was scared and ran as fast as he could to grab the third arm sash. When he turned he saw Clay catch her with his lassol. "Thanks Clay." Kimiko said before she turned to Omi, "OMI," she was now mad."YOU JUST HAD TO.." she was cut off. "Raimundo, it seems that you need more practice." Master Fung said. Rai was about to explain what happened when Dojo stormed in. "Shen Gon Wu alert."

They all went and the hole time Raimundo was thinking about today. 'Why am I here?

No one trully trusts me...well not anymore. Thats it tonight. I am leaving. Goodbye Kimiko.' "Rai, I want to talk to you, when we get back, if thats ok..." he wasnt really paying attention so he he just went, "Oh yea sure Kim." and went back to his thoughts. 'Oh great...I dont think I can do it. I really want to tell him how I feel but...' "Here we are!" Dojo said as they landed.

They were back at the temple and everyone was eating. Kimiko finished early so she to her alkove to write in her journal.

'Dear Journal,

Today was the same as usual. We got the Shen Gon Wu and kicked Jack Spicer's butt again. But today was good, because I helped Raimundo today. I am kinda worried though. He seemed upset today after practice, but Omi did screw him up. The hole way to the Shen Gon Wu he just kept thinking about something...wait...what was that.  
I just heard a noise. I think its...'

She stopped writting to go and see what it was. She grabbed the Shroud of Shadows and ran towards the noise. When she got there she saw Raimundo jump into a portal made by the Golden Tiger Claws. She had just enough time and jumped in behind him.

When they got to Brazil, she just hid and watched him. He was just starting at the sky. She started to do the same. It was beautiful. The sun was setting. It looked like the sun was sinking under the ocean. Everything was perfect.

She was aboutto get up and let him know she was there when Wuya apeared. She was talking to Raimundo, but what was she saying? Kimiko started to listen closer and heard the one thing that scared her most. "Join me Raimundo. I can give you anything you want. All you have to do is join the heylin side." Kimiko heard this and her face went pale.'Please Raimundo, dont go.' "Anything?" she knew that voice. He was thinking about it. He was thinkning of saying yes. "RAIMUNDO DONT DO IT!" she screemed as she jumped out of the shadows. Raimundo and Wuya were both shocked. She had tears running down her face.  
"And why shouldnt I? No one at the temple trusts me." he looked away from her. "I trust you, I always have." she told him.

"Why would you trust him? All of you think he is a failier." Wuya said. She looked up and Wuya and said, "I trust him because I love him." she turned to look at Raimundo who was now staring at her in shock. "I love you Raimundo." behind Wuya Jack jumped out and one of his Jackbots shot Kimiko. She was sent backwards. Raimundo summond wind and blew them all into the ocean.  
As soon as they were gone he ran over to Kimiko and laid her head on his lap.  
She was out cold for a few hours. Raimundo never left her side.  
When she finally woke up it was close to sunset. She felt safe and warm,  
and she could feel something around her hip . It was someone's arm. She turned around slowly and saw Raimundo asleep next to her. He felt her stiring and started to wake up. She laid her head on his arm. " Hey." she whiserped. "Hey, you feeling better?"he asked. "I am now." she leaned forward and he followed until there lips met. When they broke apart they started to stare at the sky, the sun was rising.  
"Its the most beautiful site I have ever seen." Kimiko said as the laid her head back down on his arm. "I have seen something even more beautiful." Raimundo told her. "What?" she was curious. "You are the most beautiful site I have ever seen"  
he said smiling. She started blushing. "I love you Kimiko." "I love you Raimundo"  
they knew if they didnt get back that there would be to many questions, so he pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws.

The next morning after training everyone was tired and went to relax. Raimundo sat up in a near by tree was watching the clouds. "Umm...Raimundo...can I join you"  
It was Kimiko. He jumped down picked her up bridal style and flew into the air using his wind powers. "See, I knew you could do it." she said as they made it to the top.  
She lad her head on his shoulder. "Tell me again, why it was that you trusted me"  
she looked at him confused but then realized what he wanted. " I trust you because I love you." Kimiko said before she kissed him on the cheek. They both wanted to stay there forever. They wanted time to stop, to just stay in each others arms forever. "I love you too Kimiko." She kept her head on his shoulder as he kissed her forehead. "Promise me something?" she asked him. "Anything for you." he answered. "Promise that we can be like this...forever...that we will be together forever." she got up and looked at his face. "I promise that when we are olnd enough...I will marry you. Is that a good enough answer"  
he asked her. She just smiled and kissed him.


End file.
